Love and Lust Go Hand in Hand
by ashangel101010
Summary: This is Evalon's  Evil Avalon  POV on Palladium.


Love and Lust Go Hand in Hand

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Bring it On by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

_"__This garden that I built for you__" _We're, Palladium and I, are like earth rabbits. We fuck constantly, but unlike them we actually talk to each other. How odd our relationship began renewed over a simple love potion.

"_That you sit in now and yearn__"_ The real "me" would be horrified to found out that I was in a relationship with Palladium; he was such a fool to leave him. I know why he left him it was because he thought he pushed Palladium into having sex and he was just causing him trouble and thought it was better to leave him. Well it turns out he's a 100% wrong because Palladium is usually the one to beg for sex from me, and I give it to him every day since the potion incident.

"_I will never leave it, dear__" _I was in love with him long before we had sex together, probably before I even knew it. Avalon, my good side, was a professor at Magix University where Palladium was attending. I always replayed the moment Good Avalon met Palladium in my head, especially the outfit he wore.

"_I could not bear to return__"_ Palladium had a heart-shaped face with warm hazel eyes that had yellow rims over the pupils, his waist-length hair was tied back in a low ponytail while his bangs cropped his sun-kissed face. He wore a green vest that had branches almost sprouting from the bottom of the vest and curving in a halfway G-shape, his white caprices hugged his hips and thighs tightly. He was barefooted and had a trunk with him; he looked so lost and vulnerable.

"_And find it all untended__" _I, no Good Avalon, happened to be at the portal station because I was returning to teach another year at Magix University. He must have not known the portal spell to get directly to the entrance of Magix University, I thought so "I" walked over to him and prepared to offer assistance. It turns out that he did know the spell, but he just wanted to travel to it on foot.

"_With the trees all bended low__"_ So Good Avalon became his guide to the university; he even chatted with the pretty, petite rose. He literally can smell the roses and saw a few rose petals sticking out in his hair and each time he raked his hand through his hair, a few petals would come out. If I was there, I would have kissed his hair but no Good Avalon is a gentleman.

"_This garden is our home, dear__"_ Oh people we're staring at him, some with curiosity and others with lust; he enjoyed the attention and laughed at their shock of seeing a Woodland elf for the first time. Oh but he'll always be mine, heart, body, mind and soul mine. I felled in love with him at first sight, and so did he.

"_And I got nowhere else to go__"_ Avalon always give him gifts whenever he sees him, he was doing that because he cares and he was jealous. He was jealous of this mysterious stranger that left presents in Palladium's room, he found out from Palladium. He was having problems with two people, one with Nickel and the other with Morgan.

"_So bring it on__"_ Nickel was always "conveniently" in the area where Avalon took Palladium out to dine in private, he was always fiercely overprotective of him. He and Palladium didn't look alike, though I admit now that they were both stubborn, so it didn't occur to him or Avalon that Nickel was his father until Avalon broke the spell that made him forget about his father. He was a kind man that loved making trinkets out of glass and always gave one of his latest creations to him.

"_Bring it on"_ Avalon thought this man was just lonely and wanted someone to cling to; he didn't mind that Nickel always interrupted his time with Palladium. They were the best of friends, and together they were formidable fighters. It was thanks to Nickel that the Cetan Dorm finally won the Dorm Tournament.

"_Every little tear"_ Morgan, Avalon's little half-sister, was unbalanced since the death of her fiancée that was Avalon's best friends. Maybe it was because she was the only family he had left or that it was understandable for a person to be like this after a death of loved one, but he completely ignored the warning signs that his little sister was obsessed with him. Maybe if he took a look inside of her room, then maybe Nickel's and her death could've been prevented.

"_Bring it on"_ Inside her room was growing obsession for him and hatred for Palladium. She believed that Palladium was taking him away from her, and she thought he would be the downfall for Avalon's career. She thought if Palladium was out of the picture, everything would be fine.

"_Every useless fear"_ She stalked him and Nickel to see what they do all day, and she formulated a plan to kill them both. On the day she was going to kill them, she put on her wedding dress that she dyed black to symbolize that she was the bride of death. She was going to use a gun to kill them both, she waited for Palladium to enter the woods and she followed him.

"_Bring it on"_ She didn't know that Nickel owned a gun and she found out when he shot her in the head, she was able to at least kill Nickel. The unintended advantage of this was that Avalon finally admitted his love for Palladium, and about a month later so did Palladium. Oh everything was so perfect until Avalon started thinking about his enemies.

"_All your shattered dreams"_ Paladins, especially high-level ones, have many enemies and they will do anything to see the destruction of him. He imagined what would happen to Palladium if one of his enemies catches wind that he has someone to love, they wouldn't spare him. Palladium would be in constant danger because of him, or so he thought.

"_And I'll scatter them into the sea"_ About a week into their relationship they finally had sex; he took Palladium's virginity away. When Palladium fell asleep, he wrote a note about how he was never coming back and just left. He broke Palladium's heart and took his wild spirit from him for almost eleven years.

"_Into the sea"_ I came into existence when Darkar captured Avalon and used most of Avalon's life force to create me, I was made to be a spy within Alfea. I am the master of deceit and deception; those foolish girls couldn't help but fall into my trap. Palladium changed, he wasn't effeminate or as joyful anymore.

"_The geraniums on your windowsill"_ He avoided me and sat far away from me during meetings, it was quite aggravating. I couldn't blame him avoiding Avalon and I bet Avalon would be okay with that, but not me! Oh not me.

"_The carnations, dear, and the daffodil"_ He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me, but I heard from Miss DuFour that Palladium was looking for someone to go flower hunting. Well I saw two great opportunities, one for Lord Darkar and the other for myself. I wasn't as interested in the flowers as he was, my attention was more focused on his ass and finding that poisonous plant.

"_Well, they're ordinary flowers"_ Oh it wasn't hard trying to find it and taunt it to spitting on me, but the hardest was waiting for Palladium. He sure took his sweet time getting that golden plant or something like that; I could care less of plants. I didn't really pay attention what happened in getting the cure.

"_But they long for the light of your touch"_ Oh he was definitely happy in seeing that I won't die and even blushed when I remarked how a great friend he is, but then he started crying. He was so upset that I only thought of him as a friend now, but he was wrong. I proved it by kissing him.

"_And of your trembling will"_ I loved his hair so much, I love raking my fingers through his hair and pulling out some rose petals. He always will smell like roses no, the roses will always smell like him. His scent was my personal aphrodisiac.

"_Ah, you're trembling still"_ Oh I marked him, claimed him as my own. He didn't mind that, in fact he enjoyed every minute of it. We didn't make love in the lab, but in my bed at my home or palace as he put it.

"_And I am trembling too"_ He belonged there, in my bed and under my sheets or between my legs. He even threatened that if I leave the bed that he would drag me back in it, and I wouldn't have it any other way. He was mine now officially; I finally have his heart, body, mind and soul.

"_To be perfectly honest I don't know"_ He always has a routine after we have sex in my house; it was so amusing to know about it. When he wakes up he uses the sheets to cover his body up and heads straight downstairs, he hugs me from behind while I play the piano. After this I magic us some breakfast and then we head to my private beach, he always squeals with delight at seeing the ocean.

"_Quite what else to do" _He has become himself again, all free and wild. I love it when he moans loud enough for people to hear, I love it how the women glare at him while he shrugs it off. I love lavishing with him gifts and dressing him up, but he looks better with his clothes off.

"_So bring it on"_ On Friday I take him out for dinner and watch a movie with him, and then we spend the rest of the time making love. He belongs to me and only to me, and Darkar made sure that Avalon was still chain to the wall. Avalon was until he somehow escaped, Darkar should've listened to me.

"_Bring it on"_ Now I have fled with Bloom and delivered her to Darkar, my mission is complete. What do I do now? I was just created for this mission, and now Darkar finally has what he wanted.

"_Every neglected dream"_ I broke my promise not to leave Palladium again, he's probably crying now. I left a gag Bloom and Darkar alone to see Palladium one last time. He's crying now, mostly saying how much of an idiot for trusting me.

"_Bring it on"_ I watched him cry for two hour now, and he finally went to sleep. I'll have my fun with him for one last time and then I'll try to forget about him. Like he'll try and forget about me, after all this.

"_Every little scheme" _I touched his groin through the bed sheets; he started moaning in his sleep. I smirked at him and smashed our lips together, his lips parted and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He taste like strawberry dipped in chocolate, he always eat these when he feels depressed or stress.

"_Bring it on"_ He opened his chocolate eyes and stared up at me, he tried pushing me off but I wouldn't budge. He tried screaming, but I just muffled him with kisses. He stopped resisting after that and gave into his desire, he gave into my whims.

"_Every little fear and I'll make them disappear"_ He transformed back into his old form, before the evolutionary spell; this happens when he feels a great deal of love and maybe lust. Evolutionary spells really are for changing your physical form, not making yourself confident. In other words if you want to be confident try believing in yourself, it would save you some time and effort.

"_So bring it on, bring it on"_ Our necklaces get entangled together in our lovemaking, how amusing that he's still wearing the necklace I made him. I told him that this necklace would protect him, but it also will help me if Lord Darkar fails. It's so nice to know that he still cares about me.

"_Bring it on"_ Now we lay together, in a sticky, glorious heat. His head is lying on my chest while my wings envelop us, he looks so lovely. He looks even lovelier with me than with anyone else.

"_Every little thing"_ A thought struck me, why should Palladium go on without me? Why can't we be together? Nothing is really stopping is us.

"_Bring it on"_ If Darkar succeeds than I can take Palladium forever, he'll be resistant at first but he'll be mine. We'll be together forever, not even Avalon can take him away. He'll be forever mine and no one can take him away from me.

"_Every tiny fear"_ If Darkar fails than I'll just have to reside his necklace and bide my time, until an opportunity arose. When it finally happens, then I'll whisk him away from everyone and keep him for myself. He'll be my Dark Queen while I his Dark Angel, and then I'll take vengeance on those who try to stand in our way.

"_Bring it on"___I smiled at the plan and kissed Palladium on the cheek before leaving. I still have some business to attend to, and of course Darkar needs me. Bloom should be evil by now and it'll just be a matter of hours before all the realms are his.

"_Every shattered dream and I'll scatter them into the sea"_ No one will stop me from claiming Palladium, no one not even Avalon. I won't allow anyone to take him, he's mine all of him. Even if I somehow get reabsorbed into Avalon, all I will need is his misery.


End file.
